Dynamic Line Management (DLM) is a technique for improving the stability of DSL connections. It is particularly useful when operating DSL connections at close to their maximum speed, because under these conditions external noise affecting the transmitted signal can cause the transceivers to be unable to successfully recover the signal to be transmitted with sufficient reliability to enable the connection to be maintained. If this occurs, the connection needs to be re-established. This is referred to as a re-synch and the user notices a temporary loss of service while the connection is re-established. Re-synchs are generally found to be particularly annoying by end users.
DLM seeks to minimise such re-synchs by automatically analysing DSL connections (especially the rate of occurrence of re-synchs) and varying certain parameters which can affect the likelihood of re-synchs occurring (for example the depth of interleaving, the amount of redundancy built into the encoding used, etc.). Typically, this is done by using a number of different profiles having various different sets of values for the parameters most likely to have an impact on the stability or otherwise of a DSL connection and moving a particular connection between different profiles until a profile is found which has an acceptable stability. The profiles are applied at the local exchange (sometimes referred to—especially in the USA—as the central office) usually within a piece of equipment known as a Digital Subscriber Line Access Multiplexer (DSLAM) which houses a number of DSL transceiver units as is well known in the art.
Typically, the profiles are conceptually able to be thought of as ranging between more aggressive and less aggressive, where the more aggressive profiles tend to provide better services to the user (in terms of especially higher bit rates and lower latencies) but are more likely to result in the line being unstable, whereas less aggressive profiles tend to offer lower bit rates and/or latencies but greater stabilities.
An Alcatel Technology White Paper entitled “Dynamic Line Management for Digital Subscriber Lines” and available at the following URL http://www1.alcatel-lucent.com/com/en/appcontent/apl/18812_DLM_twp_tcm172-228691635.pdf discusses DLM and suggests in overview an implementation in which there is a Validation Phase and an Operations phase. In the validation phase a connection is monitored fairly intensively to identify an appropriate profile for the line and thereafter it is monitored less intensively to ensure that the originally selected profile continues to remain valid.
Co-pending European patent application No. 07250428.5 describes an earlier DLM solution devised by the present applicants in which very unstable data connections are detected in an efficient manner and corrective action is taken within a relatively short period of time whilst data connections which are not very unstable are monitored and transitioned between different profiles based on more thorough monitoring over a longer time-scale.
All of the DLM solutions known to the present applicants have a default profile at which all lines are initially connected (i.e. so called “new provides”). This tends to result in lines initially having a setting which is more conservative than need be the case, in order to prevent poor connections from suffering so many re-synchs as they might otherwise. Furthermore, lines which are very poor are typically nonetheless given a profile which is more aggressive than they can cope with and so the user still perceives many re-synchs and an unstable connection until the DLM process has migrated the line to a more suitable profile.